Red Sequel to Plum
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Harry and Severus continue their relationship and Harry comes out to his friends with very interesting consequences.


Title: Red   
Author: RavenRosebud   
Pairing: Snape/Harry   
Rating: R (hard)   
Summery: Harry and Severus continue their relationship and Harry comes out to his friends with very interesting consequences.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all his friends do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderfully talented JKR.   
Warning: cross-dressing   
This is the third and final edition to my cross-dressing Harry series. Please read Green and Plum first. 

Harry's life was perfect, well as perfect as it could get with a homicidal lunatic trying to kill you. Ron and Hermione were curious as to why there was a constant smile plastered to his face, but they were wiling to let him have his secrets if they made him as happy as he had been these last three weeks. 

Snape was so different than Harry had expected. Since the night they decided to take things slow they had done just that. Snape was now very happy that Harry had the invisibility cloak since he used it to sneak down to the dungeons after curfew. 

Professor Snape rarely left the safety of his dungeons these last three weeks. He had stopped attending meals in the Great Hall to avoid the looks Dumbledore kept giving him the first few days after the attempted seduction. He had actually run from the Hall after the last meal he attended when Dumbledore started licking cream off his long crooked fingers while staring at him. 

The one thing Harry loved most about Severus was the way he kissed. He loved the way his tongue danced with his own and how he would bite down on his lower lip. Snape was very possessive of him and he loved it. He felt like he was reclaimed with every kiss they shared. Harry had become a bit of a master with concealing charms ever since Snape had discovered how much he loved to have his neck licked and sucked. 

Today was going to be a very big day for Harry, he decided to tell his friends that he was gay. He was scared of their reaction since he wasn't sure if it was accepted in the wizarding world. Harry walked down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione. 

"Ron that essay is due tomorrow, are you just starting it?" Ron's face turned bright red as Hermione lectured him. "Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you." 

"Er..guys? Can I talk to you?" Hermione looked up at Harry who was standing with his arms crossed in front of him and chewing on his lip. She could tell he was nervous about something and she had a pretty good idea what was going on. 

"Harry, relax." Hermione reached up taking hold of one of Harry's arms and tugged him down onto the sofa they were sitting on. "If you are about to say what I think you are, just relax. It'll be okay." Hermione smiled at him and then winked at Ron. 

"What is it mate?" 

"Well, the thing is. I just thought I should tell you, since you're both my best friends, that, er..." Harry felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Hermione smiled warmly at him and patted his hand. "I'm..gay." 

"Damn it!" Ron jumped off the sofa and started pacing back and forth. "Damn it, Harry!" 

Harry was shaking and ready to bolt. "Ron, I'm sorry, I can't help it. I was hoping you would be okay with it." 

Ron whirled around and stared at Harry for a moment before he sighed. "I'm okay with it, Harry." 

Hermione leaned in close to Harry. "He's just mad because he lost." 

"Lost?" Harry was very confused, this was not the reaction he had been expecting. 

"Well, you see. We sort of made a bet about it Harry. I said that I thought you were gay and Ron didn't believe me. He wanted to bet me that you were straight." 

"You made a bet about my sexuality?" They both nodded looking somewhat guilty. "Why did you think I was gay?" 

"Well, Harry, its simple. You are pretty oblivious to the way girls are always flirting with you. Plus I found that green camisole of yours and I didn't think you were having some secret affair with a girl, so..." 

Harry blushed and hid his face behind his hands. He was so humiliated. He hadn't planned on telling them that he liked to cross-dress. "Seamus will be thrilled though." Ron laughed and glanced over to where the boy was sitting playing chess with Dean. "He's had a huge crush on you since third year." 

Harry's head shot up. "What! Seamus likes me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked at Ron. 

"Big time, Harry. Though Ron wasn't suppose to tell you that." Harry glanced over at Seamus and noticed how the boy blushed and started fidgeting. Why hadn't he ever noticed? He smiled shyly and noticed Seamus's eyes grow large and saw his hand reach under the table to adjust his robes so they covered his lap. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk guys. I'll see you before dinner." Harry walked through the portrait hole and headed down towards the dungeon. 

"Enter." Snape's voice sent shivers down Harry even when he wasn't the same room with him. 

"Hello, Severus." Snape looked up and smiled at the green eyed boy. He opened his arms and felt his heart swell as Harry ran to him. 

"Hello, my little nymph." Snape placed a quick peck on Harry's lips. Harry grinned at him and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close. Snape smirked and allowed Harry to take control of the kiss. He groaned when the kiss became more urgent. Harry squirmed in his lap while he mapped out the more than willing mouth under his. 

Snape pulled away first and placed a hand on Harry's heated skin. He rubbed his thumb across the defined cheek bone. "How was your day?" 

Harry sighed and placed his head on Snape's shoulder. "I told Ron and Hermione that I'm gay." He paused for a second to see if Snape had any comments. "Turns out Hermione already knew and had made a bet with Ron about it. He doesn't care he's just mad that she was right. She also knows about the cross-dressing because she found my green camisole." Snape chuckled as he pictured the expression on Granger's face as she made that little discovery. "Did you know Seamus has a crush on me?" 

Snape tensed at this information. He had suspected at one point but assumed the boy's behavior was just because Harry was the Boy Who Lived. "I have work to do, Harry." He smiled slightly when he heard the boy's whispered complaint. They shared a sweet kiss before Harry climbed off Snape's lap and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. 

Potions class that Friday was the most interesting one yet. Harry walked in to discover that Ron and Hermione had sat with Dean instead. Harry shrugged and walked over to the only available seat, in between Seamus and Neville. 

Harry pulled his books out and leaned over to place his bag on the floor. He heard a sigh beside him and sat up to see Seamus smiling at him. Harry arched his brow at the boy and turned his head to look behind him. Ron gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Harry knew what was going on, they had set him up. Ron had opened his big mouth and told Seamus. 

Snape stormed into the room from his office. He stopped short when he noticed the new seating arrangements. Snape sent his best glare to Seamus and then continued on to his own desk. 

Harry was very nervous. Throughout the class Seamus had blatantly flirted with him. He kept running his quill along his lower lip while staring at Harry. He could swear that he kept moving closer to him too. 

"Harry..." Goose bumps formed due to the feel of Seamus's breath against his ear. "Harry..." 

"What?" He turned towards Seamus and realized at that moment how close Seamus really was. He would barely have to move and they would be kissing. Seamus had a mischievous look in his eyes. Harry swallowed hard. There was no way he was going to do what Harry thought. Granted there was two rows in front of them so Snape might not see, but others surely would. 

Harry's nerves caused his mouth to grow dry and quickly licked his lips, regretting it the second he did it. Seamus's eyes darted down to his mouth and he whimpered. 

Harry went to turn back towards his work but Seamus stopped him. Harry jumped when he felt the other boy's hands on his shoulders and then he could feel the lips touching his. 

Harry had nowhere to go, Seamus was holding him in place. His eyes were darting around the room looking for help. They landed on Snape who was fast approaching. 

Seamus let out a very unmanly squeal when he felt Professor Snape's hand in his hair. He was pulled off his stool and thrown to the floor. "How dare you!" Snape's voice echoed off the stone walls causing everyone to jump. 

Seamus scrambled to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. Harry could tell that he was trembling when Snape whispered in his ear. Harry had no idea what Snape was saying but whatever it was caused Seamus to go very pale. When Snape's hand slide up the front of him to his throat, Seamus yelped and pissed himself. 

Snape pulled away from him and glanced down at the obvious wetness on the front of the boy's pants. "Get out of my classroom." His voice was low and filled with disgust. Seamus grabbed his bag and ran for the door not even bothering trying to cover up the evidence of his accident. 

Harry stopped breathing when Snape whirled around and looked at him. He could feel his face heat up as Snape stared at him. Without even looking away Snape addressed the class. "Dismissed." 

It sounded like a herd of elephants as everyone scurried from the potions classroom. Harry reached over for his book and flinched when he felt Snape's hand grab his. "Where do you think you are going?" 

"You said class was dismissed." Snape smirked at Harry and grabbed the front of his robes. He hauled him off his stool and pulled him close to his face. 

"Not for you, Harry. You need to be taught a lesson." Snape smashed his lips against Harry's and bit down. He pulled away when he tasted the metallic taste of his blood. Snape licked the blood off of Harry's lips loving the way they quivered under his tongue. 

He picked Harry up throwing him over his shoulder and stalked to the door of his office. Once inside Harry was tossed down on the sofa and immediately covered by Snape's body. 

He couldn't catch his breath. Snape was all over him. Harry moaned as Snape's tongue entered his mouth. His kiss was cruel and dominating. He could feel the man's hardness pressing into him. Snape tore at the buttons on Harry's robe popping them off. 

Harry felt overwhelmed, he didn't know what to do. On one level he was enjoying this side of Severus on the other he was a little scared by the look in the man's eyes. Severus bit down hard on Harry's neck and sucked on the tender skin. Harry arched his back and moaned. "Yes, Severus. Please." 

Snape's hands grabbed hold of the white dress shirt Harry was wearing and ripped it open. "How very Gryffindorish of you Harry." Snape sneered down at the red camisole that covered the boy's chest. He pinched a nipple through the fabric causing Harry to hiss. 

Harry whimpered at the loss when Snape stood up. He was once again manhandled as Snape yanked him up to his feet. Snape glanced around the room and dragged Harry over to his desk. He placed a hand on Harry's back and forced him to bend over the mahogany desk. "You need to be reminded who you belong to Harry." Harry froze when he felt Snape tug down his pants and grab his satin covered ass. 

"It wasn't my fault, Severus. Seamus kissed me." 

Snape snorted. "You didn't try to stop him. You let him flirt with you while I had to sit there and watch." Harry gasped when he felt the air against his naked ass. Snape pulled the panties down to Harry's ankles and forced the legs apart as far as they would go. 

Severus let his hands slide up and down the hairless legs, another one of Harry's wonderful secrets. He bit one plump cheek causing Harry's body to jerk forward trying to escape the brutal treatment. 

"Accio lube." A small tube flew into Snape's hand. He unscrewed the top and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. 

Harry cried out when the first finger penetrated him. "Hush..you need to relax. Harry, I don't want to hurt you, just relax." 

Harry took a deep breath in then let it out. The sensation was weird and it burned a little. He tensed again when Severus introduced a second finger. He clenched his muscles around the intrusions and screamed when Snape found his prostrate. Snape chuckled behind him and stood up. 

He shivered when he felt Snape lean over him. "Harry, my Harry." 

Harry tried to remain calm as he felt Severus's cock push into him. He could feel nails digging into his hips and knew that Severus was trying to control himself. 

"Almost, just a little more." Snape ran his hands up and down Harry's sides trying to keep him calm. He couldn't believe how tight he was. 

He paused for a moment when he was fully embedded. Snape took a deep breath and pulled back. "You," he pushed back in slowly, "need," he pulled back out, "to remember," in, "who", out, "you," in, "belong," out, "to." 

Harry groaned and grabbed hold of the edge of the desk to secure himself. "You're mine! Say it Harry, say you belong to me!" 

"I'm yours, all yours." Snape moaned at Harry's whispered statement and started to pound faster into him. Harry was screaming at this point. 

Severus knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached around and started to pump Harry's erection. "Severus!" Harry's body tensed and he came, covering the desk and Snape's hand. 

Snape released inside of Harry as his muscles clenched around him. Severus stayed leaning over Harry for a moment until the body under him started to squirm. 

He pulled out of Harry and pulled the boy up against him. Harry twisted around until he was facing Severus. He placed a kiss to the base of Snape's neck and wrapped his arms around his waste. "I think I could love you." 

Severus's arms tightened around him and he felt a kiss being pressed against his head. "I'm sorry." Harry shook his head and held on tighter. 

Snape lifted Harry up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. They curled up together on the large bed and kissed slowly. 

Severus placed several kisses on Harry's face and worked his way to the overly sensitive skin of his ear. He nibbled gently on Harry's earlobe before whispering, "I think I could too." 

Fin


End file.
